


лучшие конфетки, сладкий пирожок

by van_Miaow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bromance, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: Очень печальным днём, в печальное утро, за печальным завтраком Перона пыталась уничтожить яблоко печальным взглядом.





	лучшие конфетки, сладкий пирожок

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на One piece pairings battle 2017.  
> Бета: their-law.
> 
> ER, шутки про дэдди кинк, броманс Пероны и Зоро.

— Может, он не заметит?

— Угу, всегда казался мне слепым идиотом.

— Ну-у-у, — Перона подняла голову — облака сладкой ватой плыли по невероятно голубому небу, шляпка держалась отлично, новые шпильки были суровы, как тренировки Зоро, солнце светило, что умалишённое. — С месяц назад он не заметил моё новое платье.

— Сложно не заметить платье, которое купил.

— И не сказала бы, что вы оба отличаетесь особым умом, махать мечом мозги не нужны. Вон, даже у макак получается. 

Хумадрилы обиженно зафыркали, и Перона рассеянно, не глядя, погладила ближайшего по лобастой башке. 

— Ему это скажи. Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел. 

— Так что он вполне может и не заметить, — шея затекала, но опускать голову не хотелось — облака были светлые, радостные, приторные до отвращения. 

С ними все было в порядке, у них-то все было хорошо. 

— Решила помолиться? — А рядом с ней нудил самодовольный Зоро, и хорошо это точно не было. — Поверь, встречал я одного так называемого бога…

— И как он тебя только не прибил?

— Не смог. 

— Может, просто не успел? — ласковым голосом предположила Перона. — Пришёл Мугивара и героически спас тебя?

Зоро покраснел: ей всегда нравилось смотреть, как краснота поднималась по его груди, шее и только потом заливала лицо. 

— Тебя уж точно никто не спасёт, — попытался парировать Зоро громче, грубее, чем следовало бы. Дурак так легко вёлся на подначки. — Этот пиздец нельзя не заметить!

И он ткнул пальцем в огромную, все еще чуть дымящуюся воронку, на краю которой они стояли. Пероне она нравилась, все выглядело так трагично, добавляло атмосферности: что за забытое королевство и мрачный замок без огромной воронки в земле, глубокой ямы где-то рядом?

И этот огромный безвкусный крест был не к месту. 

Перона рухнула, уткнулась лицом в колени, сворачиваясь в раковину, и тихо заскулила. У неё не было шансов — Михоуку нравилась эта жуть, очень нравилась, наверняка больше, чем она сама. 

Хумадрилы обступили её и тихо, обеспокоенно заворчали. 

— Платье испачкаешь, — неожиданно мягко сказал Зоро и, ухватив её под мышками, потянул вверх, ставя на ноги. — Может, он действительно не заметит. 

— Я же говорила! — Перона шмыгнула носом. — А ты все спорил! Бревно бесчувственное!

— Стерва, — Зоро отчётливо заскрипел зубами.

— Топографический кретин.

— Выдра.

Перона ощерилась и попыталась укусить его за ладонь, почему-то лежащую на её плече. 

— Блин, ты что? — Зоро вытер обслюнявленную руку о бок, его вещам такая мелочь повредить не могла. — Как пятилетка просто, он разбаловал тебя до невозможности. Хотя, казалось, куда больше?

Перона широко улыбнулась и, старательно скорчив самое невинно-глупое выражение лица, сложила руки на груди и звонким голосом-колокольчиком спросила:

— То есть ты считаешь, если я попрошусь на ручки, подарю ему пару сладких поцелуев и попрошу: «Ну пожалуйста, папочка, не сердись на меня, я больше не буду, папочка, я обещаю», то он не будет злиться?

Лицо Зоро стоило таких усилий. Определённо. 

— Бр-р-р, не хочу это слышать, — он передёрнулся всем телом и отвернулся. — Я пошёл в замок. О боги, какая мерзость, оставляй свои постельные разговорчики в постели. Пожалуйста. Как это теперь развидеть. 

— Папочка любит и тебя тоже! Не переживай так! — крикнула ему в спину Перона. 

Хумадрилы посмотрели на Перону осуждающе: по непонятным причинам они постоянно жалели Зоро.

— Чего вам? 

Хумадрилы захрюкали.

— Думаю, он и сам знает, что замок в другой стороне, не стоит волноваться. 

***

Михоук вернулся через две недели. Холодным, пасмурным утром. Серые тучи закрывали все небо, такое же серое, как и они сами. Никакой фальшивой радости белых облаков, чистой яркости голубого и жалящих солнечных лучей. 

По-настоящему прекрасный день. И Михоук вернулся. 

В гостиной висела тишина — Перона слышала, как при малейшей попытке сдвинуться с места шуршат её юбки. Это казалось неуместным и лишним, она бы лучше послушала тяжёлое дыхание Зоро или стук из-под пальцев Михоука, но в тишине гостиной звучали только юбки.

На столе были кучей свалены пакеты и коробки, перевязанные бечёвкой, плащ небрежно кинут в кресло, Ёру прислонён к стене. Михоук стоял у окна. Пероне хотелось, чтобы он побыстрее повернулся к ней, хотелось еще раз увидеть гладкую смуглую кожу под расстёгнутой рубашкой, убедиться, что на ней не появились невозможные, ненужные шрамы. 

И Михоук повернулся. 

Нет, не появились. Она могла успокоиться, подумать о чем-то другом, в её жизни слишком много мыслей о Михоуке и его коже, пора было это прекращать, сколько можно. 

— Что-то произошло? — внезапно спросил Михоук, и Перона дёрнулась — юбки предательски зашуршали. 

— Нет, — Перона судорожно закачала головой: мол, ты что, откуда, что вообще могло произойти. — С чего ты взял? 

Михоук невозмутимо поднял бровь, одну — у неё так никогда не получалось — и кивнул на стол.

Целый, невредимый стол, даже чуть сверкающий — Перона протёрла его странно пахнущей жидкостью из бутылочки с наклейкой «Для мебели».

— Э-э-э… — возможно, не стоило убирать в замке, слишком очевидно вышло. — И что? 

— Пакеты не выпотрошены, — Михоук аккуратно повесил плащ на ближайший стул, сел в кресло и продолжил, — ты не обвиняешь меня в чёрствости, ведь я привёз всего две новые шляпки, и не спрашиваешь, где, прокляни меня все боги мира, твои малиновые леденцы. И мне становится интересно — что-то произошло?

— Действительно, — она улыбнулась и потянулась к ближайшей коробке.

— К тому же ты нервничаешь. 

— Нет.

— Да. 

— Нет, не нервничаю, — Перона топнула ногой. — Ты последние мозги растерял в морях?

— Нервничаешь. И Ророноа тоже. 

— Эй, — прохрипел Зоро, отлепившись от стены, которую подпирал последние полчаса. — Я не нервничаю.

— Нервничаешь.

— Нет.

— Да. 

— Это что-то произошло в замке? — Михоук устало нахмурился. — Нет? — Он перевёл внимательный взгляд с Пероны на Зоро, с Зоро на Перону. — Значит, на острове.

Они были в шаге от провала. Но остров ведь большой, и Перона все еще надеялась на лучшее, в крайнем случае можно было упасть в обморок.

— Где-то там? — Михоук кивнул вбок, направо, на восток, в сторону, где еще недавно стоял такой огромный, ровный, наверняка вырезанный с любовью деревянный крест. 

Обморок не был вариантом. 

— Значит, там, — удовлетворённо кивнул Михоук. — Пойдём посмотрим?

Как же они с Зоро попали. 

***

— До конца прятать собирались? 

Михоук, спокойно, расслабленно стоявший на краю обрыва, пугал до трясущихся коленок — лучше бы он кричал и размахивал мечом. Не то чтобы Михоук часто кричал, но несколько раз Перона смогла его довести до такого, а мечом он и так махал постоянно. 

Кусты за её спиной шуршали — хумадрилы боялись и дрожали, но далеко не уходили, наверное, переживали за своего драгоценного Зоро.

— Предатели, — прошипела Перона кустам, и оттуда донёсся возмущённый скулёж. 

А может, и за неё тоже. 

— Тебе он никогда не нравился, — ровно произнёс Михоук, так ровно, будто констатировал очевидный факт — фруктовик не может плавать, медведи очаровательны, Пероне никогда не нравились гигантские кресты, и она расправляется с ними при первой же возможности. 

— Нет… — беспомощно пробормотала она, но он уже не слушал. 

Просто развернулся и ушёл в замок. Зоро посмотрел сочувственно и отправился следом, правда, через секунду свернул не туда и скрылся в зарослях. 

Она осталась одна. 

*** 

Весь вечер Михоук прятался за газетой, отмалчивался, не отвечал на её осторожные расспросы. Перона часами вилась вокруг, не рискуя подойти ближе, и после недолгих раздумий осталась ночевать у себя, просто на всякий случай. 

Утро встретило её глубоко несчастным Зоро и космической пустотой сахарницы. 

На нижней полке самого крайнего слева шкафа, за мешком соли и пакетом риса сахара тоже не оказалось. В серванте не было её шоколада, банок какао и клубничных леденцов. Холодильник предложил кусок морского короля вместо ванильного мороженого. 

Перона уже держала сбитого с ног Зоро за отвороты кимоно, собираясь довести это ничтожество до самоубийства, когда он тихо простонал «мнезапретилитренировки». 

— Что? 

— Мне запретили тренировки. С мечами, и со штангой, и с гантелями, даже приседать нельзя… — беспомощно забубнил Зоро, и она разжала руки, с глухим стуком роняя его головой на пол. 

— Вы как дети, — равнодушно прокомментировал Михоук. — И относиться я к вам буду как к детям. Никакого сладкого. Никакого какао. Никаких мечей. Никаких тренировок.

— Мечи детям не игрушки, — пробормотала Перона и в ужасе уставилась на блюдо с яблоками. 

Ну, может, все было не так и страшно.

***

Через три дня она прокралась в кладовку и, протерев рукавом яблоко, укусила его за зелёный округлый бочок. Вяжущая кислость, смешанная с абсолютом здорового питания и полезностью, комом провалилась в желудок…

Лучше она вообще есть не будет.

***

Еще через два дня Перона рискнула попробовать морковку. Кролики же в ней что-то находят, а они милые. 

Милые и очень тупые. 

Морковь оказалась отвратительной.

***

Со свёклой она решила не рисковать, пусть и читала, что она бывает «сахарной», про тростник так тоже некоторые говорили. 

***

Михоук приехал неделю назад, но с тех пор Перона каждую ночь все так же крутилась в своей кровати. Дело было в сахаре, точно, никак не иначе, недостаток сахара в организме, от этого, наверное, даже умереть можно. 

Когда она только попала на этот остров, ей не хватало запаха разложения, сопровождающего чаепития. Триллер Барк весь был как огромный плавучий труп, ходячее кладбище, насквозь пропитанное сладким приторным ароматом, как сдобный ромовый торт на день рождения с выпрыгивающими из него зомби каждый день. То есть каждую ночь. Когда господин Мория привёз её ребёнком на остров, она не могла дышать — бегала к морю и пыталась забить сладость солёным. Пока не привыкла. 

На Курайгане тоже пришлось ко многому привыкнуть. 

Перона резко встала, нащупала ногами уже холодные тапочки и вышла в коридор. Немного постояла в нерешительности под дверью напротив и толкнула её, открывая. Без стука. 

— Ты спишь? 

— Нет, — тихо ответил с кровати Михоук и откинул одеяло. — Иди сюда. 

Утром она проверила все, что могла, все ёмкости: баночки, мешочки, ящики, шкафы. И ничего.

— Это значит, ты еще сердишься? — Перона оперлась локтями о стол вопреки всем правилам этикета и посмотрела на Михоука с точно выверенной дозой слез в глазах. 

— Твоё пристрастие к сладкому заставляет меня задуматься о твоих родственных связях, — Михоук был без газеты, что, пожалуй, было хорошим знаком. — Перспективы ужасают. 

— Значит, сердишься, — она подошла к креслу, уселась ему на колени и наконец-то поцеловала. Ночью ей не хватило поцелуев — они просто спали рядом, хотя это тоже было хорошо, этого ей тоже не хватало. 

— Хм, — Михоук отстранился и погладил её по щеке тёплой ладонью, — а знаешь, это ощущается по-другому. 

— Папочка, ты такой жестокий, я ужасно скучаю по малиновым леденцам. Очень-очень.

Михоук открыл рот, чтобы ответить что-то умное и очень рациональное, но из открытого окна донеслись странные звуки, и Перона взлетела, оставляя тело в его объятиях. 

Под стеной, в траве, вздымалась темно-зелёная куча. Хрюкающая и посвистывающая. 

— Слушай, а люди могут впадать в спячку? 

— Смотря какие, — Михоук с ней на руках — её голова заботливо устроена на его плече — подошёл к окну. — Ох, что-то Ророноа совсем плох, даже не позавтракал. 

— Не то чтобы ему было чем заняться. Сам отказался вышивать, пусть деградирует теперь. Ты бы знал, что он творил, пока тебя не было.

— Можешь рассказать.

***

Лестница рухнула под её ногами, и она открыла глаза, просыпаясь. Михоук прижимался грудью к её спине и тихо дышал ей в макушку. 

Перона аккуратно отодвинула перекинутую через неё руку, села на кровати и замерла, увидев открытые, абсолютно не сонные глаза. Наверное, реакция на любое движение была профессиональной необходимостью, зарежут во сне — позора не оберёшься. 

— Спи, — тихо сказала она и, наклонившись, поцеловала в шею, провела губами по сухой горячей коже, вдыхая этот запах лета, дерева, крови и Михоука. — Я скоро вернусь. 

Она зашла на кухню и налила из прозрачного графина в такой же прозрачный стакан воду. Прозрачную и безвкусную. Руки дрожали, это было смешно и странно — Перона вытянула их перед собой — значит, не показалось. 

Сервант манил возможностью, как лотерея, в которой ты всегда проигрываешь, и она открыла дверцу. Закрыла и снова открыла. Ничего не изменилось. 

— Что ты ищешь? 

Перона дёрнулась и уронила стакан. Он разлетелся осколками, и она замерла, боясь сойти с места — пол холодил голые ноги, глупо было ходить по каменному замку босиком, но она просто забыла про тапочки. 

Дрожь поднялась по рукам, и Перона обхватила себя за плечи, пытаясь остановиться и не трястись. 

Сонный Зоро вылез из-под стола и уставился на неё в недоумении — в тонкой рубашке, простоволосую, босую, посреди лужи и битого стекла. 

— У нас же должен быть хоть сироп от кашля, — беспомощно забормотала Перона. — Да-да, именно, я искала, должен же быть тут хотя бы сладкий сироп от кашля, не может же такого быть, чтобы только свёкла…

— Эй, успокойся, — Зоро схватил её за предплечье и легонько встряхнул — конечно, ему, живущему в этих уродских сапогах, легко ходить по останкам стакана, а что делать ей…

— Дыши, ну, — он легко подхватил Перону на руки и в два шага вынес в коридор. — Ты чего, выдра? У вас же все в порядке? 

— Не знаю, — честно ответила Перона, когда он бережно поставил её на пол, на толстый мягкий ковёр. — Спасибо. Может проводить тебя к тебе? 

Зоро кивнул. И она потянула его к нужной лестнице, схватит за рукав кимоно.

***

Очень печальным днём, в печальное утро, за печальным завтраком Перона пыталась уничтожить яблоко печальным взглядом, Зоро прорастал водорослями в углу. Да уж, в последнее печальное время до печального завтрака Зоро то и дело, что просто прорастал — Перона начала бояться, что однажды он врастёт в какую-то стену и они не смогут его найти. 

И только Михоук бы весел и добр. В той мере, в какой мог — хмурился лишь слегка, кивал в ответ на каждую вторую реплику и отвечал на каждый пятый вопрос. 

Перона потерпела неудачу с яблоком и в порыве справедливой мести кинула его в Зоро — и попала, Зоро лишь всхрапнул и перевернулся на другой бок. 

Все было не в порядке. Все было очень даже плохо.

Перона встала и хлопнула ладонью по столу.

— Мне жаль, что так получилось, — произнёс её рот, будто по своему желанию, самовольно. — Мы не хотели подорвать твой любимый и дорогой крест. Да, он был жутко уродским и не нравился, но, слышишь, мы никогда бы не сделали этого специально. 

Михоук нахмурился сильнее, но Перону несло, и она не собиралась останавливаться. 

— Нужно было сказать тебе сразу. Извини. Я не буду больше… Ну, постараюсь больше такого не делать. И не буду обманывать. Ну, в важных вопросах. Мне очень жаль. Все.

И вышла, хлопнув дверью. 

Пошли они все, пусть думают, что хотят, но Перона собиралась долго страдать у себя в комнате. В темноте, одиночестве и печали. А может, даже поплакать в ванной. 

***

Знакомый-незнакомый запах наверняка был галлюцинацией. Умирающие в пустыне видят оазисы с родниками, а умирающая без любви, понимания и сладкого Перона бежала на запах…

… какао. 

Да. Да-да-да-да-да. На столе стояла еще дымящаяся чашка какао, возле, на белой тарелочке, лежало самое сладкое даже на вид шоколадное пирожное. Украшенное малиной и листиком мяты. 

Как ожившая мечта. 

Как прекрасный сон. 

Как лучший вариант обложки «Единственной кулинарной книги Гранд Лайна». 

— Шестьсот семьдесят семь, — посреди зала судорожно, в одних штанах, отжимался потный Зоро. — Шестьсот семьдесят восемь, шестьсот семьдесят девять, шестьсот восемьдесят… 

— Нужно было просто извиниться? — решила уточнить Перона, подходя ближе и стараясь наступить на пальцы Зоро — нашёл где тренироваться, дурак вонючий. Жаль, не получилось. 

— Взрослые берут на себя ответственность за свои поступки, — ответил Михоук и с громким шорохом отложил свежую газету.

— То есть надо было сделать что? — понятнее не становилось. А отвечать Михоук, видимо, не собирался. 

Она стояла и все не могла решить, что делать вначале — припасть к божественному напитку богов или накостылять загадочному мудаку, но таки бросилась к Михоуку, сметая газету на пол, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. 

— Папочка, ты такой мудак. Просто невероятный.

— Держи себя в руках, выдра, — прохрипели с пола. 

— Выбей из него всю дурь сегодня, — Перона игриво дёрнула Михоука за бороду и громко прошептала на выдохе: — Ради меня, папочка, пожалуйста…

— Бля, эти разговоры отвратительны, лучше бы ты и дальше ревела в ванной. 

— Бревно не спрашивали!

— Стерва. 

Михоук засмеялся и поцеловал её, не давая ответить. Наверное, теперь все было действительно хорошо. До тех пор, пока он не увидел, чему они смогли научить хумадрилов всего за две недели.


End file.
